Talk:Kagami Uchiha
State Since all the Uchiha EXCEPT Sasuke and Madara are dead since the Uchiha Clan Massacre, as ALWAYS stated, it is obvious that Kagami is dead, not "Presumed". So let's say "Deceased". Same goes for Setsuna Uchiha and any other potential Uchiha that I missed. Yatanogarasu 22:09, February 4 2010 (UTC) :Madara should be also dead, becouse Itachi killed every uchiha except Sasuke and himself. And hes not. Honza8D (talk) Uchiha KAgami.. Damn it he seemed strong..but if he is still alive he should be a 73 hear old geezer...he could be actually dead because of the massacre...but u never know :I'm figuring it's more likely that he died in the 2nd or 3rd Shinobi war. (talk) 09:36, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Mangekyo? Look at his eyes. He clearly doesn't have the common three tomoe associated with a regular Sharingan. I think he has the Mangekyo, and by the looks of it, it very closely resembles Itachi's. --Ech0six (talk) 22:27, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :It is the regular. MS is much more different when clearly shown. Omnibender - Talk - 22:50, May 28, 2010 (UTC) "Deceased" Although its very probable he's dead, we aren't sure. He might be some Elder that Sasuke kills.. Fangzntalonz (talk) 16:40, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Uchiha Clan Massacre← --Cerez365 (talk) 17:08, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Kagami's Seiyuu Hi, I was wondering If you knew the name of Kagami's seiyuu ^^ :Not mentioned. We'll probably put it if his seiyuu was confirmed. --Ilnarutoanime26 (Talk- -Links) 07:20, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Wait a sec, when did we hear him talk ? EDIT: My bad ... Danzo flashback --Elveonora (talk) 02:41, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Status Why is he listed as deceased? Should be "presumed deceased" or something. I mean, he was also one of the elders ... not to mention he was in a Team with Tobirama Senju the 2nd Hokage. Would Konoha really wipe him like that? Then what Tobi says is true. --Elveonora (talk) 03:08, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :If he didn't die in battle or of old age, he died in the clan massacre until random Uchiha pop up alive and well. Omnibender - Talk - 03:28, April 6, 2012 (UTC) About Konoha, if Kagami was in on the coup, then yeah, he'd've been slain. Not much choice. But yeah, he's definitely gone. Skitts (talk) 13:34, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Well, but we don't know if he has died before the massacre or during it. I mean, we don't know his status. He was never stated to have died, never shown dead etc. Like Madara was thought to have died in his fight with Hashirama but survived and lived some time after. My point being is that if we don't know the status for sure, should not there it be listed as "presumed deceased" ? --Elveonora (talk) 14:58, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :Madara was said to be dead, and then shown to be alive. We can't assume every character thought to be deceased to be possibly alive somehow. The sons of the Six Paths were never said to have died, but they're still marked as deceased. Omnibender - Talk - 16:01, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay then. --Elveonora (talk) 16:32, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Kagami Uchiha's English Voice On the DVD's English Credits it say's that Skip Stellrecht voices Kagami Uchiha. Ichigo341578926 (talk) 21:21, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Weird.. Was the raw ever translated of him being related to Shisui?? because Viz says Shisui is his descendant NOT his son. I'm just wondering what the truth is.. is Viz wrong or?? ItachiWasAHero (talk) 00:47, April 13, 2014 (UTC) :See the most recent topic in Shisui's talk page. Omnibender - Talk - 00:51, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Citation needed Citation needed for this quote: "In the anime, it was shown when he was young he spent much of his time with outsiders who where not part of his clan, which was the main reason he never fell victim to the Curse of Hatred." Which episode in the anime shows this? Please correspond. Thank you. Jo999 (talk) 15:45, December 20, 2014 (UTC) :I too would like to know. I've seen no such episode.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 15:53, December 20, 2014 (UTC) :: Episode 369 i believe. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 15:57, December 20, 2014 (UTC) ::: He was only shown for like a second don't know what that has to do with the Curse of Hatred. (Kuroiraikou (talk) 16:00, December 20, 2014 (UTC)) :::: Probably should remove it. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 16:03, December 20, 2014 (UTC) The quote has been removed. If you're interested, it had been located after this sentence: "For this reason, he was one of the few Uchiha that Tobirama believed in, as well as one of the six people Tobirama chose to work directly under him.1" underneath the Personality section. Jo999 (talk) 13:48, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Profile Pic the other one has a weird angle and is dark how about this one? does Kagami better justice.--RexGodwin (talk) 01:53, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :With the exception that it has brighter colours than the current one. I don't really see any improvements. It's still at an odd angle, it has someone on the foreground that isn't the character and he's glowing.--Cerez365™ (talk) 01:58, August 4, 2015 (UTC) ::I prefer the current one.--Kuroiraikou (talk) 02:03, August 4, 2015 (UTC)